del odio al amor un solo paso!
by juli123
Summary: Hola queridos fanáticos de boys over flowers, esta es la primera vez que realizo un fict sobre este dorama: 3 bueno la historia se trabajara con todas las parejas…. Saben no me gustan los finales tristes así que todo terminara bien pero eso no implica que no habrán momentos de tristeza y especialmente celos - . pliss pasen y lean... mal sumary lose PERO VALE LA PENA LEER! C:
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos fanáticos de boys over flowers, esta es la primera vez que realizo un fict sobre este dorama: 3 bueno la historia se trabajara con todas las parejas…. Saben no me gustan los finales tristes así que todo terminara bien pero eso no implica que no habrán momentos de tristeza y especialmente celos ^-^. Si se preguntan con quien estará Ji Hoo pues para saberlo… deberán leer.

ANUNCION: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Tampoco las canciones que se darán adelante.

-LA HISTORIA ES UN POCO DIFERENTE A LA ORIGINAL, SE IRAN DANDO CUENTA AL TRANSCURRIR DE ESTA, LO QUE LES ACLARO ES QUE JAN DI Y GA EUL SON HERMANAS.

(-Jae Kyung y Min Seo Hyung son amigas muy unidas desde pequeñas.)

_**Sin más espera la historia:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Era una mañana fría como todos los días en Seúl, dos chicas se levantaban de sus camas todavía con el sueño apoderado de sus cuerpos._

_¿Qué hora es? – pregunto la mayor de 17 años _

_Aigghtt que sueñooo, no lo se ve por ahí, tu estas más cerca. – respondió la menor de 16 años._

_La mayor se aproximó al reloj y… -__**KYYYYAA!...**_

_QUE PASA!?__** – **__pregunto la menor recobrando los sentidos._

_-NOS HEMOS RETRAZADO…. HOY ES SABADO...EL NEGOCIO DE AVENA!__** – **__volvió a gritar._

_Kyaaa! Jan Di, deja de gritar y apresúrate… - reprocho la hermana _

_Aigghtt Ga Eul, tú también apresúrate – inflo sus cachetes y le lanzo una almohada._

_Arasso, arasso – respondió Ga Eul._

_Después de largos minutos las dos estaban listas para dirigirse a su trabajo, se despidieron de su hermano y sus padres, tomaron sus bicicletas y se encaminaron al negocio._

_Las chicas trabajan en el negocio de avena hace ya más de un año, el dueño era un gran amigo de ellas pero lo que este se tomaba enserio era el horario de trabajo, se molestaba si no llegaban temprano, aparte de trabajar ahí Ga Eul y Jan di trabajaban en la tintorería de sus padres, las dos se esforzaban para poder conseguir dinero y así hacer más fáciles los gastos de sus padres. _

_Al llegar al puesto de avena se encontraron con su jefe quien les dijo que no abriría hasta más tarde pues se le presento un problema familiar; y pidió que regresaran dentro de dos horas._

_Estas accedieron a la petición y se fueron a ayudar a sus padres._

_Apa!, ama! … ¿en qué les podemos ayudar?- pregunto Jan Di seguida de Ga Eul._

_Hijas que paso?..¿Acaso las despidieron? – pregunto el padre confundido._

_Nooooo…. – respondieron rápidamente – _

_Lo que pasa es que el jefe ha tenido unos problemas familiares y no abrirá dentro de dos horas – explico Ga Eul._

_A… bueno! - hablo la madre- ¿pueden llevar estos uniformes al colegio Shin Hwa?_

_A las dos se les abrieron los ojos como platos no podían creer lo que oían…_

_¿Acaso... Dijiste?... ¿Shin Hwa!? – gritaron eufóricas._

_Si!...dije Shin Hwa! ¿Pueden o no? - pregunto la madre._

_Ama! – volvieron a gritar. – por supuesto que podemos!.- contestaron emocionadas._

_Aigghtt, déjense de griteríos y apresúrense; el uniforme es para el estudiante lee min ha. – finalizo la madre._

_Está bien iremos de una vez! – hablo emocionada Jan di, por primera vez iba a conocer el colegio Shin Hwa, este colegio era para niños ricos, siempre lo describió así. Pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por conocer el centro de educación._

_Ella y su hermana Ga Eul estaban sumamente contentas, ese día ¡SÍ QUE ERA SU DÍA!...o eso pensaban._

_**PVO… JAN DI -**_

_El colegio Shin Hwa es un colegio privado creado por uno de los descendientes goom, quien estudiara ahí podía conseguir automáticamente un excelente trabajo. Porque si no era mejor que ni se molestaran en presentarse. Solo el 1% podía entrar ahí, tenía jardín de niños, primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y hasta universidad. Nos dirigimos al Instituto, no quedaba tan lejos, unos tres kilómetro solamente, Al llegar a la entrada del Instituto nos acercamos hacia la cabina donde estaba el guardia, nos preguntó que deseábamos yo solo le mostré los uniformes y el automáticamente nos dejó entrar. Era un camino largo, sus costados estaban llenos de árboles, se parecía a un paisaje de película, llegamos hasta el edificio principal, dejamos nuestras bicicletas a un costado y entramos a buscar al chico al que teníamos que entregar el uniforme, estando perdidas entramos a una gran sala, era la cafetería, esta era inmensa nunca había entrado ahí tanto yo como Ga Eul estábamos realmente asombradas; tenía unas mesas muy refinadas con sus respectivas sillas. A un costado un gran mesón lleno de comida, pero no cualquier comida sino la mejor del país. _

_Estábamos admirando toda la habitación cuando un chico llego demasiado agitado gritando- hay que ir a la terraza, lee min ha está a punto de tirarse!- dijo esto y se fue corriendo, supongo que iría a la terraza. Otros estudiantes pasaron por al lado mío diciendo "no será broma" otro chico le contesto "no, está cubierto de sangre", pero que les pasas a estos chicos que se emocionan al saber que alguien esta ensangrentado.- Lee min ha, lee min ha... seguía pensando el nombre del chico, hasta que caí en la cuenta que era el nombre del dueño de los uniformes que traía. Salí corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás estudiantes. Unos le gritaban que lo hicieran otros, que no se atrevería, otros lo apuraban a que se lanzara, yo no sabía porque lo decían, comencé a escabullirme para entender mejor lo que pasaba, mi hermana corrió conmigo, mire hacia donde todos miraban, alce mis ojos hacia el cielo y vi a lee min ha parado a punto de tirarse al vacío. Corrí hacia adentro buscando las escaleras para ir hacia la terraza. Subía y subía, escalón tras escalón, notaba mi respiración más agitada, hasta que atravesé una puerta y al fin había llegado,- el chico decía con tono de molestia " esto es lo que quieren, pues es lo que obtendrán" inclinando hacia adelante, le grite._

_- ¡Espera! ¡Espera!- dije agitada y el chico giro su cabeza al verme._

_-¡no lo agás! – grito mi hermana al igual que yo, cansada de tanto correr._

_- y ustedes ¿Quiénes son? O ¿qué quieren?- nos preguntó. _

_**PVO GA EUL …**_

_Corrimos y corrimos totalmente desesperadas, subimos escalón tras escalón; al llegar el chico estuvo a punto de tirarse, lo único que salió de mi fue un "no lo agás"._

_- y ustedes ¿Quiénes son? O ¿qué quieren?- nos preguntó._

_¿Yo?- dije apoyando mis manos en mi pecho, me apresure a contestar ya que mi hermana aun no recuperaba el aliento- si quiere saberlo traigo una entrega. Su ropa de la tintorería son $7000 pesos, no es mucho verdad- oí risas de tras de mí. El chico me miro con cara de confusión.-no se preocupe lo bajaremos a $6500 pesos, y se volverá un cliente honorario.- exprese sonriente._

_- Ahora que muera, cóbralo en mi casa.- dijo mirando el suelo._

_¡Ay! ¿Ahora que muera?- hice una pausa- m... muera, ¿se va a morir ahora? ¿Porque?- el chico giro su cabeza mirando el horizonte-_

_¿quiere suicidarse cuando asiste a esta escuela?- interrogue._

_- Esta no es un escuela- añadió- es el infierno.- la verdad no entendí por qué decía eso pero mi hermana le contesto._

_Oye no!, el infierno se encuentra fuera de aquí!- añadió- ¿conoces los exámenes de admisión?- pregunto._

_- y tu ¿has escuchado de los F4?- le respondió con una pregunta._

_- F ¿qué? F4 - respire - F4 ¿Qué es eso?- esta vez fui yo quien hablo._

_En cuanto recibes una tarjeta roja de esos tipos te conviertes en una presa fácil para toda escuela, eso es el F4 – dijo triste el muchacho._

_Vi en sus ojos el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar. Apunte cada parte de mi cara y luego lo mire.- ¡Rayos! ¡No puedes dejar que lo hagan! ¡Son solo unos tipos que se creen la mama de los pollitos y que nadie los merece!- exprese totalmente molesta _

_- ¡Ah! pero si ellos fueran a mi escuela (que por cierto es publica) los mordería y les sacaría todo ¡odio que se metan conmigo!- hablo repentinamente mi hermana._

_Sus amigos son afortunados- nos regaló una sonrisa._

_- ¿qué?- preguntamos llenas de confusión._

_-Al tener amigas como ustedes- dijo volviéndose al vacío. _

_- bueno creo que si- dijimos sonriendo. El chico dio un paso hacia adelante para caer, todo pasó en cámara lenta, mi hermana y yo nos miramos y no dudamos en lo que íbamos a hacer._

_- ¡NO!- gritamos._

_Al acercarme a él, por un momento pensé que el chico ya había caído, no sé cómo corrimos y lo alcanzamos a sujetar por los brazos, no sé de donde sacamos fuerzas para sostenerlo pero lo único que oía eran gritos de la gente que estaba abajo con sus celulares grabando y sacando fotos como si fuera un espectáculo._

_**PVO NORMAL-**_

_Después de eso se hicieron "famosas", salieron en todos los periódicos, encabezados como "quienes son las chicas que rescataron al joven estudiante" pero eso no era todo, en las redes sociales se supo que dentro del instituto, los estudiantes eran humillados hasta el punto de que se fueran o se mataran. La gente al ver este tipo de situación no aguanto que inocentes fueran "castigados por riquillos" y por tanto no harían sus compras en las empresas Shin Hwa. Mientras las hermanas miraban la televisión pasaban las noticias de gente protestando, gritando que el Instituto de Shin Hwa tenía que ser cerrado. Las hermanas Estaban en el trabajo; ahí trabajan de camareras en el pequeño restaurant de avena, no podían despegar la vista del televisor. Ya no podían aguantar más así que Jan di le quito el control al jefe y lo apago._

_Jan di, Ga Eul —las llamó su jefa estaba sentada viendo páginas de internet- ¿saben cuáles son sus nuevos apodos? Son las chicas maravilla de nuestra generación, ¡qué bien! ¡Vamos chicas ustedes pueden!—grito la esposa del jefe._

_-chicas maravilla? Que absurdo!—grito Ga Eul._

_-pero…- no termino de hablar ya que Alice le corto. _

_- tengo curiosidad, esos f4 ¿serán realmente guapos?—expreso con una sonrisa—ay, desearía verlos de cerca aunque sea un momento.- hablo deseando que su esposo haga una típica escena de celos._

_-¿Por qué f4?- pregunto el jefe celoso por el comportamiento de su esposa._

_- 4 flores si cómo no! - hablo irónicamente Ga Eul _

_Yo solo veo 4 moscas revoloteando en el estiércol—expreso Jan di, asqueada._

_Alice y el jefe rieron por como actuaban las chicas, se veía que en realidad estas les habían cogido odio._

_Estaban paradas en la puerta , una se dirigía a botar la basura y otra a repartir una entrega, cuando un flash les golpeo, y en un segundo estaban rodeadas de fotógrafos, periodistas, cámaras, gente gritando sus nombres, lo único que se atrevieron hacer fue sonreír, estaban en shock. Luego de unos instantes, entraron a la tienda y….._

_KYYYYAAAA! - soltaron un grito capaz de derribar ciudad entera._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! ^-^ muchas gracias a CarlotaHdez y soeul83! Por escribir comentarios, les agradezco que hayan leído el capítulo; espero que también lean este y dejen sus comentarios C:_

_ANUNCIO: boys over flowers no me pertenecen… MENTIRAA SON MIOS! .. jajaj noo broma no son míos TToTT ….(lastima …snif snif..:C)_

_Bueno sin más demora la historia_

_OOo_

_Domingo 9:15 am._

_-Aigghtt! –reclamaba molesta la hermana mayor_

– _cómo es posible que nos haya pasado esto? – se preguntaba Ga Eul._

_-. Noona Hablan como si no fuera una gran oportunidad – les reclamaba su hermano menor._

_.- oportunidad?... OPORTUNIDAD? …! QUE CLASE DE OPORTUNIDAD ES ESA! – volvió a gritar Jan di _

_.- todo esto no hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos salvado aquel chico…. – decía Ga Eul._

_.- tienes razón, hubiéramos dejado que cayera! - hablo irónicamente Jan di._

_.- Aigghtt ESTO ES FRUSTRANTE! –gritaron las hermanas lanzándose al colchón. _

_.-Pffff – soltó un bufido Kang San (hermano de estas)._

_**Flash back**_

_.-Jan di y Ga Eul regresaban a casa después de un día lleno de reporteros molestando a cada rato en el restaurant._

_El viento corría más fuerte mientras más duro pedaleaban, pero les gustaba; esto les hacía olvidar su no tan genial día. Después de todo visitar ese colegio le trajo grandes problemas._

_Al llegar a casa aseguraron sus bicicletas y por estar metidas en sus pensamientos no se dieron cuenta de aquellos hombres con traje negro y la limusina._

_Ama!... Apa! Estamos en cas…- Jan di no termino de hablar ya que se sorprendió al ver un hombre de traje negro que hablaba de lo más normal con sus padres._

_.-las dos estaban confundidas pues no conocían aquel hombre._

_Jan di, Ga Eul…saluden - hablo la madre._

_Las chicas aun confundidas hicieron una reverencia._

"_* él dice que está aquí por parte de la presidenta del grupo Shin Hwa*" – hablo en "susurro" la misma._

_¿Eh?..- fue lo único que pudieron decir ambas._

_Ahora, finalmente conozco a las famosas chicas maravilla- hablo por primera vez el hombre desconocido.- es un placer conocerlas. – concluyo haciendo una reverencia._

_No…nosotras no lo empujamos.; se lo juramos! . – hablo asustada Jan di._

_Si, nosotras no fuimos… fueron esos f3! No.. no F4! – hablo en el mismo estado Ga Eul._

_Ga Eul, Jan di, hijas, también están sorprendidas, verdad? – hablo el padre_

_DESDE MAÑANA ASISTIRÁN AL COLEGIO SHIN HWA! – gritaron sus familiares contentos._

_¿Qué? – preguntaron aún más confundidas._

_Si, Noona recibiste una beca por natación ¿acaso no es tu pasión? – pregunto Kang san _

_Y Ga Eul tú, de pintura ¿acaso no la amas? – pregunto el mismo._

_**Fin flash back**_

_Está bien! – se resignó Jan di – iré a dar un paseo.. – bufo aburrida._

_Jan di hermana ¿puedo acompañarte? – pregunto Ga Eul _

_Claro Ga Eul, después de todo tú me acompañaras a ese colegio. – dijo sintiéndose un poco más aliviada._

_De una día para otro sus pensamientos habían tenido un cambio radical hacia la escuela Shin Hwa , hace exactamente 19 horas que lo apreciaban ahora cada vez que escuchaba "Shin Hwa" les producía naucias._

_Una vez que llegaron al mercado las dos dejaron sus mentes libres y empezaron a ver cada cosa de ahí, había un cartelito que decía "muestra gratis "y se aproximaron a degustar de los ricos pastelillos._

_Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que un sucio ladronzuelo estaba a punto de quitarle la cartera a Jan di._

_Devuélveles la cartera! – hablo una chica cabello corto, vestida con pantalón jean suelto una casaca de cuero y un polo rojo mostrando amargura por el acto._

_Jan di y Ga Eul voltearon asustadas, el ladrón aprovecho y cogió del cuello a Ga Eul._

_Jan di estaba absorta y Ga Eul estaba sumamente asustada no sabía que hacer; observaba a la chica entrar en acuerdo con el maleante pero este simplemente se negaba, fue ahí cuando el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo y mordió el brazo del hombre dejándola libre del agarre_

_Jan di salió de su miedo y le lanzo una patada en la nariz tan fuerte que el hombre cayó encima del puesto de pasteles, se dirigía a ayudar a ga Eul y no se dio cuenta que el ladrón se disponía a clavarle una cuchilla, fue allí cuando la chica misteriosa le lanzo a este dos puñetes y una patada dejándolo fuera de combate._

_Vámonos - hablo la chica –o si no nos mantendrán en un costoso proceso legal- finalizo sonriente._

_Ujum ._. – fue lo único que dijeron antes de seguirla._

_Después de unos minutos las tres chicas se encontraban en un parque, la primera en romper el silencio fue Jan di _

_.- muchas gracias por ayudarnos- hablo sincera._

_.-no te preocupes, no me gusta que esos tontos roben, acaso no sería mejor trabajar? - pregunto inocente la joven._

_.- es cierto – hablo Ga Eul sonriente._

_.- cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto Jan di._

_.- de veras que tonta!, mi nombre es Jae Kyung – respondió sonriente.- y ¿el de ustedes?_

_.-el mío es Ga Eul, y el mío Jan di – saludaron cortésmente._

_.- sabes algo?... eres una chica muy alegre – le dijo Ga Eul ofreciéndole una sonrisa._

_.- si, nos caes bien – hablo Jan di haciendo el mismo acto._

_.-¿de verdad? – Pregunto sonriente Jae Kyung -.-.¿saben?, soy nueva , ¿Qué les parece si tomamos un café? – pregunto._

_.- claro vamos! – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo._

_.- pero… ¿pueden decirme donde hay una cafetería? – pregunto avergonzada Jae._

_.- las hermanas rieron causando que Jae se sonrojara aún más._

_.-Ya….. Chicas, no me hagan pasar vergüenza… - hablo apenada _

_.- jajajaja –rio Jan di- no te preocupes Jae conocemos una que está muy cerca de aquí- finalizo aun risueña._

_.- si Jae, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, ahora eres una de nuestras amigas ¿cierto? – pregunto curiosa Ga Eul._

_.- SI!- Dijo juntando ambas manos su nueva amiga._

_Jan di y Ga Eul abrazaron a Jae Kyung y la dirigieron a la cafetería._

**En la cafetería….**

_Jan di, tú y Ga Eul ¿son hermanas, no?- pregunto curiosa Jae._

_Si..! ^-^ - contestaron alegres las dos._

_Ay…. Qué alegría… que sean muy unidas….! – hablo contenta la chica._

_Si, Jae dijiste que eras nueva verdad? – pregunto curiosa Ga Eul._

_Sip – contesto contenta Jae._

_Nos preguntamos ¿Cuál es el motivo de que estés en Seúl?- finalizo Ga Eul._

_Appp, bueno – dijo.- de casualidad conocen el colegio Shin Hwa?- pregunto- pues.. Estudiare ahí.- Finalizo esto algo molesta._

_¿QUEE!? – gritaron las dos hermanas sumamente sorprendidas._

_¿Qué PASA!? – pregunto asustada Jae ante el comportamiento de sus dos amigas._

_De verdad estudiaras ahí?! – pregunto conmocionada Ga Eul._

_Eres una niña ricachona? – pregunto triste Jan di._

_Si y si – contesto Jae Kyung.- pero no me confundan, yo no soy ese tipo de persona que por ser rica abusa o se burla de los demás, no me gusta presumir nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo are.- expreso triste porque temía que ellas ya no quisieran ser sus amigas._

_Ga Eul la miro y le dijo -eso lo sabemos, no es necesario que lo digas, defiendes a los demás sin importar su condición social – culmino sonriente._

_Si, perdona por decirte ricachona, pero ayer tuvimos una fea experiencia con un chico rico – se disculpó Jan di._

_Jae Kyung mostro una sincera sonrisa y les pregunto - ¿Por qué se asombraron cuando dije que estudiaría en Shin Hwa? – _

_Bueno.. Pues… estudiaremos ahí por la culpa del niño rico.. – bufo Jan di._

_Aunque no lo culpo si no hubiéramos estado ahí podía haber muerto – dijo Ga Eul seria._

_Estudiaran en Shin Hwa! – grito eufórica Jae Kyung _

_Siii! – contestaron contentas Jan di y Ga Eul._

_Sabes?...estudiar contigo ha cambiado mi emoción de ir a la escuela – hablo Jan di. _

_Y la mía..! – hablo contenta Ga Eul._

_Wow! Este día está cada vez mejor… - hablo feliz Jae. _

_Jae, la última pregunta – pidió Ga Eul – en donde vivías tenías amigas? _

_.- la verdad, es que tengo una gran amiga, ella es Min Seo Hyung ¿la conocen verdad?- interrogo Jae Kyung._

_Si… claro! – Grito Ga Eul.- ella es mi ejemplo a seguir – contesto soñadora._

_Si, la conozco; es una chica muy linda y buena – expreso alegre Jan di._

_Bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga somos mejores amigas desde pequeñas, por ella también estoy aquí – agrego feliz Jae Kyung._

_Qué?! , vendrá a Seúl; pero los periódicos no han dicho nada?! – pregunto desesperada Ga Eul._

_Ella no ha querido anunciar nada, vendrá a estudiar a Shin Hwa conmigo, ahí se conocerán seremos grandes amigas – conto Jae Kyung _

_*O* de verdad!? – preguntaron las dos sumamente contentas._

_Si! – contesto contenta Jae._

_Ga Eul ¿Qué hora es? –pregunto Jae Kyung._

_Mmm, son la 1:00 pm – contesto._

_Chicas que les parece si nos vamos de compras? – volvió a preguntar Jae Kyung._

_Pero Jae…nosotras no tenemos dinero… - contesto triste Jan di._

_.- mmp , eso no importa ; como nuevas amigas que somos no se negaran a que les compre un par de conjuntos ¿verdad? – pregunto haciendo ojos de cachorrito._

_Mmm, está bien… pero después te lo compensaremos con algo ¿ok? – contesto Ga Eul._

_Ujum! – sonrió Jae._

_Fue así como las chicas pasaron una tarde de completa alegría, se la pasaron viendo vestidos y ropas de moda. la verdad es que eran muy hermosos pero no abusarían de la amistad de Jae Kyung, Ga Eul se enamoraba de cada conjunto de ropa que veía todos les parecían realmente hermosos._

_Bueno ….. Entonces mañana las veo ¿verdad? – preguntaba curiosa Jae Kyung._

_Si! – Contestaron las dos alegres.- mañana te estaremos esperando.- agrego Jan di._

_Jae…? – hablo Ga Eul - ¿Dónde dormirás?- pregunto la misma._

_Aa emm...? ; buscare un hotel – contesto Jae Kyung mostrando una sonrisa._

_Que!? – Reprocharon las hermanas – como que dormirás en un hotel? … nada de eso señorita…. Vamos – la jalaron entre las dos._

_**En casa de Ga Eul y Jan di **_

_Gracias! Ama! Apa! Por aceptar a la señorita Jae! – agradecía Jan di junto a Ga Eul._

_Hijas como no aceptaríamos a la señorita Jae, heredera de las empresas JK ¿no es cierto? – pregunto la madre. _

_Si señora, muchas gracias por dejarme dormir aquí-, hizo otra reverencia la heredera._

_De nada hija, ahora si por favor vayan a descansar, mañana deberán levantarse temprano. – hablo la señora._

_Hasta mañana! – se despidieron las tres chicas._

_Ga Eul y Jan di la llevaron a su cuarto, esta se quedó asombrada nunca había estado en un cuarto pequeño, pero aun así le agradaba se sentía muy cómoda._

_Las chicas tiraron los colchones en el piso y se tiraron en ellos estaban sumamente cansadas._

_Vamos Jae! No seas tímida… - le hablo Ga Eul._

_Sii! - Se tiro Jae en el medio de los colchones.- hasta mañana- se despido._

_Hasta ….. Mañana - dijeron las hermanas antes de queda completamente dormidas._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Ola! ^-^ hasta aquí termina el segundo capiiii! Que genial no? Ejeejje e-e bueno espero comentarios ojala que les guste! C:_


	3. Chapter 3

_Heee hola! *O* como están… Jajajaja ¡tres capis seguiditos Wuao! Nunca lo había hecho estoy súper contenta! e.e ¡qué alegría ^Ç^!_

_ANUNCIO: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

_Sin más la historia…._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Aquí estamos – expreso Ga Eul aburrida dejando a un lado su bicicleta._

_El instituto para multimillonarios. – se quejó Jan di._

_Yaaa... chicas.- hablo Jae Kyung fingiendo indignación – todos los ricos no somos iguales._

_Jajajaja- rieron las hermanas._

_Lo sabemos…., Jae Kyung.- contesto Jan di regalándole una sonrisa._

_Después de todo….. Dormiste en nuestra humilde casa… – contesto sonriente Ga Eul._

_**Pvo Jan di -**_

_Suspire…_

_Ahora me encontraba, precisamente en el lugar en que menos había deseado estar. El instituto Shin Hwa. Un instituto hecho para y por niños ricos._

_Suspire de nuevo._

_-Apártate- dijo alguien tras mío._

_Me voltee y tuve que alzar la cabeza para observar el rostro del chico. En ese momento, lo único en lo que pude fijarme fue en su cabello rizado, sus ojos negros y que vestía ropas que no eran de colegio._

_Que irrespetuoso…- pensé _

_El chico en cuestión de un empujón me apartó, haciendo que me tambaleara._

_-Eh!-exclame con el ceño fruncido; mi hermana y Jae corrieron a ayudarme porque casi_

_Caigo. Jae molesta por la acción del chico estaba dispuesta a gritarle pero yo la cogí del brazo y le hice una negativa, era mejor no tener problemas el primer día de clases._

_-Increíble…-murmuró Ga Eul - ese chico debe ser muy popular- frunció el ceño-pero un verdadero cretino- culmino enojada._

_-Oh my god.- escuchamos esa expresión así que volteamos. _

_-¿quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Jae de improvisa. _

_Señorita Kyung, un gusto tenerla aquí-. Contesto haciendo reverencia una de las chicas._

_-¿Quiénes son? – pregunte esta vez yo._

_La chica del medio soltó una risa corta, irónica._

_-Cierto. Aún no nos hemos presentado-y poniéndose de lado-yo soy Ginger- la otra chica hizo otra pose- Miranda- y la otra igual- Sunny-_

_-Nosotros somos, las tres bellezas de Shin Hwa -_

Bellezas? –susurre

_Volvieron a ponerse bien y cruzarse de brazos._

_-ustedes son las pobretonas que han sido aceptadas en esta escuela- nos examinaron de pies a cabeza, negando- como ha podido la escuela aceptar a un par de becadas?-_

_-Eh?-_

_-Hace poco emitiste un sonido muy desagradable- se acercó Ginger, cruzada de brazos- acaso no sabes quienes son los F4?- pregunto a Ga Eul._

_Ga Eul separó los labios, para responder._

_-No.-_

_Las tres chicas rodaron sus ojos y negaron de nuevo, mirándola._

_-Porque? Son importantes?- pregunto esta vez Jae._

_Ginger rió con sarcasmo._

_-Se nota que esta gente es pobretona, pero de usted señorita Jae Kyung, no me lo esperaba -y se alejó_

_-No te acerques a ellos- masculló Sunny mirando a Ga Eul, siguiendo a su amiga. Miranda la miró de nuevo y con un gesto de cabeza, se alejó, siguiendo a sus amigas_

_Jae las siguió con la mirada. -Hay gente muy rara aquí- fue lo único que dijo._

Pvo normal-

Volvieron a mirar el mapa, consiguieron llegar por fin a su clase. Aunque las hermanas supieron, que por las miradas que les mandaban sus compañeros de clase, allí no eran bienvenidas. Pero ellas entraron, decidiendo ignorarles.

Pienso pasar todo el curso desapercibida.- decían las dos sonriéndole a Jae.

El profesor entró, uno de cabello plateado y anciano, llamado Kakashi. Aquel sería tutor.

Al culminar las primeras horas de estudio las tres amigas se dirigieron a la cafetería del instituto.

Las tres almorzaban tranquilamente cuando se empezaron a escuchar gritos realmente fuertes que llamaron su atención "los f4! Los f4!" Y rápidamente todo el mundo corre hacia la entrada del edificio chillando, sobre todo las chicas, como si se tratase de una estrella de cine la que fuese a aparecer, las chicas se quedaron un poco más atrás para ver quiénes eran los dichosos f4.

De pronto por la puerta principal aparecen como si los estuviesen iluminando a solo a ellos, 4 sombras que a medida que se acercan se van dejando ver a 4 chicos caminando con un aire altivo, vestidos como modelos de pasarela, uno iba en la delantera y los otros tres caminaban atrás. A simple vista más que la actitud y ser realmente guapos no tenían nada fuera de lo común,

**Pvo Jan di**

Cuando pude ver mejor me di cuenta que él chico que se encontraba delante de los demás era el tarado que me había empujado ¡así que esos son los dichosos f4! .- exclame molesta.

De pronto el chico que iba adelante, por cierto que era el que se veía con más cara de arrogante se detiene frente a uno de los chicos que estaba observándolos entrar. El chico muy temeroso responde "Hay algún problema señor"

-"Te doy tres segundos"

El chico aún confundido pregunte " uh?, que?"

-"tres" "dos" "uno" y toma al chico del cuello de la camisa, mientras los otros tres miran impasibles el paisaje.

-"Em, queda del jugo de hace un rato?"

Uno de los chicos de atrás responde "Si" y se lo alcanza a la mano lo que ocurrió después me dejo impresionada tanto a mi como Ga Eul y Jae, el arrogante chico toma el jugo que le tendió su compañero y se lo da vuelta sobre la camisa del chico que no dice nada, solo se deja. Y luego le recibe incluso el envase al tipo petulante. Todo esto frente a la mirada atónita del resto de los chicos que habían corrido al encuentro.

Después de arruinarle la camisa al chico se retira impasible seguido de los otros tres, mientras el resto luego de que el cuarteto de modelos malvados desapareció fueron a ver como estaba el chico agredido en cuestión.

Oí a Jae decir "ese loco bastardo" – más loco aun…! es el tarado que le dio el jugo! – grito exasperada la misma.

" Todas estas personas son mudas, como no lo ayudaron?!"- pregunto Ga Eul molesta.

En verdad nos había molestado mucho lo que le habían hecho al pobre chico.

Pvo normal-

Las clases terminaron después de la no agradable escena que tuvieron que mirar, las tres se dirigían a la casa de Jan di y Ga Eul, como se sabe Jae Kyung vivía con ellas.

Pero notaron algo raro en la alegre Jae, ella no había dicho ni una sola frase en todo el día básicamente después de lo sucedido con aquel chico.

¿Qué pasa Jae? – pregunto Ga Eul intrigada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Humm?... no nada, solo estoy confundida por esos F4… me dio mucha rabia... – dijo mostrándose molesta.

Si, la verdad es que esos tipos me exasperan! – hablo hastiada Jan di.

Jae de aquí nos acompañaras al trabajo de avena cierto? – pregunto curiosa Ga Eul.

Si! – expreso contenta.

Pero antes necesito pedirle algo a Kang san …..- hablo retorciendo los dedos Jan di mirando cómplice a Ga Eul.

[ n/a: para esta parte escuchar de fondo la canción de T-Max "Paradise"]

Cuando llegaron a casa; Jan di y Ga Eul le pidieron a Kang san que les ayudaran averiguar sobre el dichoso F4, para saber "cuan grandioso era" , dejaron que Jae se subiera a cambiarse . y como suponian su hermano sabia casi todo. Les dio una cátedra frente al pc.

Song Woo Bin… Exitoso en el área de la construcción, es el sucesor de la constructora Millenium, incluso existe el rumor que la mitad de las islas vírgenes son de su empresa. Su empresa es un enorme conglomerado de la construcción. Además tienen una historia de 50 años en la mafia, también poseen una gran cantidad de clubes nocturnos de lujo y claramente tienen un gran control sobre los valores inmobiliarios del país,"

"So Yi Jeong", Es el artista más joven (gran exposición de arte realizada cada dos años) es un ceramista muy bien dotado que apareció como estrella fugaz. La UNESCO lo selecciono como uno de los mejores artistas jóvenes de la década."

"Por lo menos uno que trabaje", dijeron las hermanas… pero Kang san le corrigió… "No piensen que todos los genios son pobres, su familia es dueña de los museos más grandes del país y por ende dueños de patrimonios culturales que salen en los libros de texto y que son de valores incalculables, que tratar de estimar hace solo que te pongas triste"

De pronto apareció la foto del ex presidente en la pantalla…

"Ves al chico que está sentado al lado del presidente… él es Yoon Ji Hoo de los F4, fue el único sobreviviente de un accidente automovilístico que sufrió su familia, quedando solamente con su abuelo, el ex presidente como familia. Son dueños del centro de arte Yoon, la fundación cultural Yoon, un equipo de futbol , un equipo de la NBA y otro de las grandes ligas… como envidio a este chico" agregó su hermano.

Luego en la pantalla apareció una portada de la revista Forbes en donde salía el más arrogante de los 4…"Sabes quién es él verdad?" yo negué con la cabeza… "hermana todo ciudadano coreano inclusive de tres años de edad conoce el grupo Shin Hwa, él es el sucesor, Gu Jun Pyo el líder de los F4"…

No pude evitar comprender por qué parecían modelos sacados de una pasarela… INCREIBLE…

[Ya pueden parar la canción ^^!]

_**En la habitación…**_

_Hay!... a ese chico yo lo he visto… pero en dónde?!... – se preguntaba mentalmente Jae_

_Sé que lo He visto… lo He visto estoy segura…. NO ESTOY LOCA! – se quejaba mentalmente._

_Se….. pero…. Dónde? …. Hay dios como no me puedo acordar!?..._

_Jae estaba tirada en la cama tratando de recordar a aquel joven que había visto ahora, ese integrante de los f4. Estaba casi segura que lo conocía. Pero poco a poco se fue dando la idea de que se había confundido con alguien..- si lo más seguro es que sea eso, lo he confundido con alguien más.- dijo dándose por vencida._

_Eeee! Jae! , vámonos – grito Ga Eul._

_Aaa… si vamos.. – dijo bajando las escaleras rápido para poder ir al trabajo con sus amigas._

_**Al día siguiente…-**_

_**Pvo Jan di :**_

_Luego del shock de saber quiénes eran los dichosos F4 nuevamente me enfoque en mi desprecio hacia ellos, es decir el que sean tan importantes no les da el derecho de tratar a la gente tan mal…_

_Estaba en una terraza apartada del colegio que un día descubrí por casualidad… aún estaba tan molesta por lo que había sucedido el otro día y más aún cuando comprendí que por ellos la otra ves el chico se quiso suicidar y que hizo que al final yo terminara en este dichoso colegio que me puse a gritar para descargar mi ira… " jun pio! Eres como agua sucia!" " F4 ustedes son como moscas!" " Si nacieron bendecidos deberían callarse y vivir su vida con gratitud, algunos como tu jun pio que no tienen sentido común… eres el sucesor de Shin Hwa y es una molestia para la nación!" "Te lo advierto… no muestres tu cara frente a mi" " Porqué el día que tenga que tratarte como mi superior ese mismo día me tiro de la azotea, lo juró!" "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

_Estaba en la mitad de mi grito cuando se escucha el sonido de alguien desesperanzándose y por ende yo me quede congelada. Cuando me giro veo unos pies que se recogen para ponerse de pie y aparece…Ji Hoo… mi dios… rápidamente mi cara comienza a tomar una tonalidad rojiza…_

_-Eres también un fastidio. No puedo dormir por que eres tan ruidosa- dijo mirándome. Yo agache la mirada y dije_

_-Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie aquí"_

_-Es realmente cierto?-,dijo él._

_-ah?".-_

_-que vas a tirarte-… yo roja aún a no más poder - Lo que quería decir es… escuchaste todo?"_

_-Qué?, pregunto él_

_-Lo lo… que dije…_

_- Lo de agua sucia o la parte de las moscas? .- yo sólo me quede estática en el lugar muerta de vergüenza… mientras él se iba pero antes de entrar al edificio dijo_

_- Por cierto es Gu Jun Pyo, no jun pio… deberías saberlo si vas a estudiar aquí.- Dicho esto se fue con ese aura angelical que aún me asombraba y yo, quede sumida en mi vergüenza, pero esta vez maldiciendo en mi fuero interno por mi estupidez._

_Pvo normal.-_

_Ya a la hora del almuerzo, se encontraron las tres chicas, y se dirigieron a los ostentosos comedores, no estuvieron juntas toda la mañana así que encontraron una mesa libre y se acomodaron para sacar sus cosas. Estaban de lo mejor comiendo y riendo cuando el "trío de Bellezas" se acerca diciendo "que tipo de olor es ese" "Es tan asqueroso", a medida que cada vez se acercaban a nuestra mesa a observar nuestra comida … luego Ginger dice_

_- o mi dios… niñitas becada no sabes que acá se compra el almuerzo?.- Yo rápidamente le conteste._

_- Para mí es imposible pagar un almuerzo de 50 dólares todos los días.- Y miranda rápidamente pregunta_

_- Entonces piensas seguir comiendo esa comida asquerosa?-… será que es tontita… - pregunto esta vez viendo a Jae Kyung _

_- Sip- dijo y siguió comiendo. Luego se escuchó como si alguien echara perfume, y claro… eran este trío de tontas que les echaban perfume a sus comidas la que rápidamente taparon de ese olor pasoso. Obviamente, la comida es sagrada! Mientras ellas se auto convencían que ahora su "ambiente olía mejor"._

_Khya! – Grito Jae – pueden alejarse de mí y me dejan comer en paz! – grito totalmente molesta_

_El trio de taradas salieron completamente asustadas por el comportamiento de la heredera del grupo JK._

_Ajajjaja- rio divertida Ga Eul._

_Jan di Estaba revisando que su pobre comida inocente no tuviese perfume en lo que se escucha el grito "LOS F4" y como la otra ves automáticamente todas las chicas y chicos se abalanzan a la puerta del comedor… para ver cómo, nuevamente entraban los 4 chicos con aires de semidioses. Está bien no son feos, pero tampoco es para tanto cierto?._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::pop::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Ñan ñan ñan … jajaajaj aki termina el tercerrr capiii! ^-^ espero que les agrade _

_Será que Jae conoce algún integrante de los f4? O noo….. O.o_

_Ajajaja ^-^_

_Cuando llegara la mejor amiga de Jae no lose averígüenlo en el próximo capii! ^-^_


	4. Chapter 4

WOwWwWw eejejejje hola! ….. ¿Qué tal?... muchas gracias por los nuevos reviews recibidos:

CarlotaHdez, soeul83, milusk, Mizu…

Gracias milusk por ser una nueva seguidora de mi fict y a ti también Mizu! ^-^ . Espero que lean todos los capítulos y dejen su comentario sobre lo que les gustaría que agregue ^-^.

Sin más molestias lean el nuevo capítulo.

lo titulo : por andar de despistadas... *lean y comprenderan el porque*

_Ya había pasado media hora después de la "adoración" a los F4; Jae Kyung regreso a clases, Ga Eul estaba en el cuarto de pintura y Jan di en la piscina._

_**En el cuarto de pintura-**_

_Aigghtt!... qué le vamos hacer?...esos niños mimados esperan siempre que se les adoren… si cómo no?... yo no soy ni loca ni boba para hacerlo….¿ cómo es posible que los adoren como si fue…..-. Hay! – cayo sentada Ga Eul._

_Mmm?, lo siento señorita – se disculpó el joven con el que choco ayudándola a incorporarse._

_Arasso arasso….- contesto Ga Eul sin mirarlo pues estaba entretenida recogiendo sus pinturas y pinceles.- no te preocupes..- hablo tiernamente pero su cara cambio cuando lo vio por primera vez._

_Al verlo frunció el ceño lo más grande que pudo.- jum!"…. me retiro.- dijo volteando la cara en dirección opuesta._

_Aaa?- se cuestionó el joven.- espere señorita… le ayudo con eso? – _

_No, no gracias no necesito su ayuda señor Yi Jeong._

_Esta segura? – pregunto con una de las sonrisas que derretiría a cualquier mujer._

_Si!... muy segura…. – hablo con firmeza Ga Eul.- adiós!- se retiró haciendo una seria reverencia._

_Yi Jeong la vio desaparecer en la puerta, estaba aturdido ninguna chica le había tratado así siempre se ponían nerviosas y aceptaban a que las ayudaran…. pero ella….- ¿Qué le pasa? – se preguntó mentalmente._

_OOo_

_En un salón de clases...-_

_**Pvo Jae Kyung **_

_Qué alegría!, la próxima semana vendrá mi mejor amiga…..!; pero lo que me da rabia es que se tenga que sentirse acosada en este colegio…. ahora concuerdo con Jan di y Ga Eul….. Tenían razón este colegio es un colegio de mimados malcriados….._

_Pero ese integrante del F4 ….. CREO QUE YA SE QUIEN ES!... solo tengo una manera de averiguarlo…. Si lo vuelvo a ver "cosa que es difícil" empleare mi idea, si no es él , entonces simplemente no me entenderá. ^-^_

_OOo_

_En la piscina-_

_Ah! , que refrescante a estado el agua hoy! – expresaba alegre Jan di.- me hace olvidar lo muy berrinchudos que son estos niños.- culmino sonriente_

_Pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme cobarde…. Esos niños me exasperan! – grito la "relajada" Jan di _

_Jan di relájate…. No te moleste por las puras….. – trataba de relajarse ella misma._

_Bueno!... ahora sí!.. Otro chapuzón! – fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse a la piscina._

_OOo_

_RING!... – toco el timbre anunciando el segundo receso._

_Las amigas contentas se reunieron; Jae se ofreció a regalarles unos helados a lo que las hermanas aceptaron. Caminaron tarareando canciones, Jae era las más divertida cantaba y se reía; en uno de los tantos tambaleos Jae Kyung se cae embarrando con helado el zapato de alguien._

_Jae! – grito Ga Eul preocupada _

_Estas bien? – pregunto Jan di corriendo a su lado._

_Si si…. Perdón no fue mi inten….- pero al levantar la mirada se chocó con aquel chico por el cual se había estado rompiendo la cabeza estos días._

_**Pvo Woo Bin-**_

_Caminaba tranquilo con mi hermano Yi Jeong cuando una chica cae encima de mí manchándome de helado…. Pero cuando la vi… se me hacía conocida... Dónde? Donde la he visto? Vi que sus amigas se acercaron rápidamente a ella la preguntaron un par de cosas como si estaba bien? _

_Si si…. Perdón no fue mi inten….- se calló... pero luego vi que en su cara se formaba una expresión seria se paró de golpe y me dijo: _

_Lo siento…. Tendré cuidado para la próxima.- empezó a retirarse, pero después volteo y me hablo.- a! ya no soy tan llorona como antes… principito y me sonrió._

_Mona!?- grite a todo pulmón._

_Vi como a ella se le formaba una sonrisa y grito.- JA! Sabía que eras tú Woo Bin! ¿Cómo es que te olvidas de la única persona que te pateo el trasero? – comento burlona._

_Jajaajajajaj.- reí.- ¿persona que me pateo el trasero?...perdona pero yo fui el que lo hizo…. – comente burlón._

Si…. Ya quisieras….- me respondió inflando sus cachetes.

Nuestra conversación "de amigos "se hacía incómoda para los demás lo note y fue ahí cuando la mona me reto.- si tanto crees ser más fuerte que yo… pues… ¿qué tal si lo probamos?...

Bueno… sabes tienes mucha confianza….. Así que no seré delicado contigo….claro… solo lo seré si me das algo a cambio – sonreí ladino al ver el sonrojo de la chica mientras me gritaba loco pervertido.

Pvo normal.-

Ya... Loco enfermo... Dime a qué hora quieres saber la verdad? – pregunto Jae cruzada de brazos.

Bueno…- contesto Woo Bin.- ¿Qué te parece ahora?-.

Está bien... si tú lo dices...! te pateare todo lo que se llama CARA! - termino todo con una expresión tierna como si hubiera dicho algo bonito.

Woo Bin solo sonrió por que recordaba el carácter de esa chica el cual no había cambiado para nada.

A? Espera... Espera…Jae ¿se puede saber que vas a hacer?- pregunto curiosa Ga Eul.

Ups! De veras… Jan di, Ga Eul él es mi amigo Song Woo Bin.- contesto mostrando una sonrisa.

Pero… ¿no se suponía que te daba rabia el chico que tekjmmp dmmp emmp jmmop – Jan di no termino de hablar ya que Jae de un rápido movimiento le tapó la boca.

Woo Bin solo rio ante el acto de la chica.

Aaa… eee...si!.. Pero… no me acordaba de quien era….- contesto rápidamente la heredera del grupo JK.

Ehh.. Woo Bin… quien es la chica?- pregunto por primera vez Yi Jeong.

Ah! Bro!.. Me había olvidado ella es Jae Kyung, heredera de las empresas JK .más conocida como la mona!- sonrió por lo último que dijo.

Mona? Pero si es una señorita muy linda.- hablo Yi Jeong a lo que Jae no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Bu-bueno…. un gusto, ellas son mis amigas Ga Eul y Jan di...-las presento Jae un tanto nerviosa.

Las nombradas hicieron una reverencia y los chicos contestaron cortésmente.

Bueno bueno… mona! Vamos o me tienes miedo? – pregunto Woo Bin.

Aigghtt! (Este niño no cambia) claro que no te tengo miedo!- grito molesta

Pvo Ga Eul-

Claro que no te tengo miedo!- escuche gritar molesta Jae.

Ga Eul…. Me iré a comprar un helado ¿si? – me aviso mi hermana.

Está bien anda. Te diré como termina todo!- ¿ok?

Okey! ^-^. - Me contesto.

Cuando Jan di se fue a comprar, me había olvidado por completo con el tipo que me había quedado, así que solamente me concentre en ver la pelea.

Los dos son muy buenos en esto de las técnicas de pelea, por un lado Woo Bin es un chico muy fuerte y por el otro Jae es muy hábil.

Vi cuando Jae quedo en una posición muy incómoda con Woo Bin y que esta empezaba a tomar un color rojo en su cara.

Los dos son muy buenos no crees?.- me pregunto el chico del cual me había olvidado que existía.

Pvo normal-

Ga Eul volteo en dirección a la voz que le había sacado de sus pensamientos.

Si!... lo se…- contesto regresando a mirar la pelea no soportaba mirar a ese chico a los ojos la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

Señorita Ga Eul no le caigo bien. cierto?.- pregunto Yi Jeong tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

Ja…- rio por lo bajo Ga Eul -. Eso no es cierto… Solo… Solo no me gusta como tratan a la gente y esa manera tuya de sonreír ¿crees que por esa sonrisa todo el mundo se va derretir? bueno te anuncio… conmigo! tu sonrisa no funciona'- contesto Ga Eul.

Enserio?..- le pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

S-Si! Q –que haces?... A-alejate…. – le pedía la chica.-

Yi Jeong hacia caso omiso a sus palabras y seguía acercándose; Ga Eul al retroceder callo en el lodo al que hace ya un buen rato había estado evitando toparse.

-Ahh…- fue lo único que dijo maldiciéndose por retroceder.

Jajaajajajaj- reía divertido Yi Jeong.

Pvo Jan di -

Ahjussi…. Me da un helado de chocolate por favor?

Un momento señorita.- me contesto el vendedor.- tome… son 100$.

Pague y tome dirección a donde me imaginaba que seguía la "pelea". Por andar pensando quien había ganado no me fije y choque con alguien embarrándole su traje con helado.

l-lo si-sien…..- calle al fijarme quien era- ahí! Estaba! El más arrogante de los F4. Gu Jun Pyo...

ES QUE TU NO TE FIJAS DONDE ANDAS?- me grito

Lo mire y fruncí el ceño lo más grande que pude – Y ES QUE TU! NO TE PUEDES FIJAR QUIEN ESTA DELANTE TUYO? – le mire retadora.

Vi cuando el volteo y uno de sus "súbditos" llego a él y le susurró al oído.

Así que tú eres una de las mujeres maravilla!... vaya que decepción... Yo esperaba una chica de copa D y línea S – hablo arrogante como siempre.

Ja! Sabes me encanta decepcionarte… no me caes bien. a si que estamos a mano? No crees? – le pregunte.

Mira plebeya. Por tu irrespetuosidad lavaras mi traje sumamente caro con tus lagrimas entendido? – pregunto aún más molestoso.

Con mis lagrima? CON MIS LAGRIMAS?- grite exasperada captando la atención de todos .- SABES QUE? No me digas plebeya… ¿Qué?... ¿Qué soy pobretona?... es cierto!... y estoy feliz de ser así…. ¿Porque sabes algo? … todo ese dinero no es tuyo! acaso has trabajado para conseguirlo? –.- lávalo tú! Y si la mancha no sale, lo mandas a mi puesto te cobrare barato no te preocupes.- le finalicé dejándolo en absoluta vergüenza; pero antes de irme saque un sticker de la tintorería y lo pegue en su cabello rizado.

Al salir de donde me encontraba escuche unos gritos provenientes del chico a quien puse en absoluta vergüenza. Sentí un gran alivio, mi cobardía en esa escuela se había acabado….. ¿Cierto?

Jan di después de "hablar" con el jefe de los F4 pensaba en que sería de ella después de eso ¿quizás? mañana la estén amenazando con esa estúpida tarjeta.

Al llegar al lugar donde había dejado a su hermana y a Jae, se encontró con una de las escenas menos pensada.

Jajajaja- reía divertida Ga Eul.- ves…. eso te pasa por lanzarme al lodo: P! – le sacaba la lengua divertida.

Ya…. Es que acaso estás loca? – le pregunto Yi Jeong.

Ja! ¿Sabes? Te ves mucho mejor con el lodo!... jajajaja.- volvió a reír divertida , causando que el chico se contagie de su risa.

¿e… que ha pasado chicos? – pregunto curiosa Jan di llegando a ellos.

Eee..? Jan di!…. Vamos avisemos a Jae que tenemos que irnos.- contesto apresurada Ga Eul.

Las dos se alejaron dejando a Yi Jeong sentado con lodo en todo su hermoso cabello *¬*.

Jae!. VAMOS!- gritaron las hermanas juntas.

Si! Te gane! …. Te gane! – Woo Bin!- te gane! – cantaba victoriosa Jae Kyung.

Jajajaaj ya… mona…. Puedes callarte?- le preguntaba Woo Bin divertido.

Ajajajaj :P – rio sacándole la lengua la heredera.

¿eh!? Ga Eul que ha pasado? – pregunto viéndola de pies a cabeza.

Bueno…. Te lo explicare después. Ahora vámonos, se nos hace tarde debemos ir a casa.- contesto apurada Ga Eul.

Jae le dirigió la mirada a Jan di la cual contesto con un encogimiento de hombros.

Hasta luego! Woo Bin.- dijeron las 3 chicas. Alejándose tomando rumbo a casa de las hermanas.

Pvo Woo Bin _

Hasta luego Woo Bin- se despidieron las amigas de Jae.

Hasta luego- conteste mostrando una sonrisa.

Caminando en busca de Yi Jeong, lo encontré sentado y completamente manchado con lodo al igual que la chica… Ga Eul! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – me pregunte curioso.

:::::::_

Ñan ñam ñamm…. Aquí termina…. Por favor dejen sus reviews…. Saben son las 2:30 am no mandare el fict a estas horas mañana temprano lo tendrán y mientras ustedes lo lean yo estaré avanzando con otro.. Capi más!.. Ahora si chao hasta de aquí! Me voy a dormir :3


	5. Chapter 5

hOla! Porfin! Porfin!^-^ Luego de un gran tiempo regreso… lo siento de verdad lo siento pero estuve muy ocupada con mis queridas pruebas bimestrales jajaja sí o no Maricarmen Sánchez tamos perdiendo esperanzas jajaja todo por culpa de quien? XD ahora si ya llegue! Y seguiré con la historia. Saben las ideas han estado rondando mi cabeza muchas MUCHAS ideas! Por eso les daré las siguientes indicaciones: ups! Por cierto me olvidaba de lo más principal! Muchas muchísimas! Gracias por los nuevos comentarios de verdad las amo! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo en escribir plis! Sigan escribiendo más :3 y díganme alguna idea que tienen en mente.

Min Seo Hyung: esta chica es la encargada de administrar las empresas de su padre pero como ella y su padre tienen el alma humilde lo que ganan lo donan a los niños necesitados (ow! Que bellos) es por eso que es muy reconocida en casi todo corea como una niña tierna .su papel será un tanto (Ha Ni) (saben ella acá no será modelo por que no la reconocen como una chica sumamente linda ya que no es de andarse arreglando para verse bien , pero si tiene un verdadero corazón humilde) , (Ha Ni) si no la conocen es de play full kiss solo que lo que me molesto en este dorama fue que ella fuera tan arrastrada... bueno no me salgo del tema y termino con el estilo de ji Hoo será con el pelo corto ( es que me fascina ese corte! Comprendan.. TToTT!) .

Bueno sin más.. la historia_

Pvo Min Seo Hyung

11:00 am me encuentro en el aeropuerto para dirigirme a Seúl estoy muy emocionada! Por fin después de tanto tiempo veré a Jae Kyung!... dice que tendremos nuevas amigas…ojala que no sean niñas malas!...ahhh! Estoy fascinada quiero llegar ya!. Pero Parece que el tiempo se volviera más lento… que cólera… pero…me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando me vea?, dije que llegaría la próxima semana pero aquí estoy ya no aguanto las ansias de volver a charlar y contarle mis secretos… aunque estoy segura que lo primero que me preguntara será ¿ya tienes novio?...ashh hasta ahorita no he tenido uno pero aun así me siento bien soy muy tímida como para mantener una relación. Ho! De veras , papa me dijo que un amigo suyo de la infancia me acogería en su vivienda bueno.. Es una lástima yo quería vivir con Jae! pero no ¡ me propuse no gastar mucho dinero para así hacerme responsable de mis gastos y no pedirle ni un won a papa solo que me pague mis estudios y al terminarlos les recompensare a mi familia.

_Por favor señores pasajeros sírvanse a abordar vuelo de 11:20….._ _Por favor señores pasajeros sírvanse a abordar vuelo de 11:20.- _Escuche que repetían una y otra vez… me aproxime a coger mis pertenencias y correrlo más veloz posible ¿tan rápido pasaron 20 minutos? – me preguntaba sumamente agotada.

Al llegar a mi asiento correspondiente me senté me puse contenta ya que nadie iba a mi lado rápidamente saque mis audífonos junto con mi celular y puse la canción que hasta ahorita me encanta, cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a escucharla.

Yoon Eun Hye- Dash Girl (escúchenla es buenísima!)…..

Mo ri bu to bal kut ja ji nan no mu na pon pon

To go rul ten to gul teng gi go dang dang hi tos tos

Ne ga han bon ji na ga myon bu ro wo ha nun shi son

Nedwi en su man hun nam ja dur ye Dash Girl

On je na hwa ryo han o e chu re syo ping gun pong pong

To o nul ne il gok jon gan he do dwe gut kan don don

I ron jo ron go mi na ye ne gen ops jo i mi

Won ha nun go sun mo dun ge dai lo jo Come on

Sa rang he yo ne ge da ga wa jo yo

I ron ne g ana de o sek ha jo bring on

Gu de ne mam ba da jo yo

_**De pronto sentí un peso al lado mío ¿Qué acaso yo no iría sola? **_

Ne ga su mi kong kong ne ip su ri kong kong

_**Poco a poco cambie la posición que tenía hacia la ventana y me disponía a ver quién era la o el pasajero.**_

Ne ma ni ne nu ni ne mo dun ge

To no man bo myon kong kong su mi mak he o o

_**Cuando voltee me fije en aquel chico sin pensarlo una o dos veces susurre … un ángel, pues así luce vestido de blanco. **_

I jen ne ma mul da ga jo ga yo

You will be mine, will be mine

_**Pero… yo nunca me dejo llevar por las apariencias y para colmo tenía que sentarse justo cuando empezaba disfrutar de mi estancia sola.**_

I wil be your forever lover

You wil be mine, will be mine.

_**Ey! Tu…¿estás seguro que te toca este asiento**__? _

I will be your forever lover

_**No – me respondió secamente ese..ag..!**_

No e ge man sol ji ki nan sa rang e de han ne gam jon

Bo yo jul de jin shi mu ro ne me ryo ge pung dong

Me u mul da mun pung son noh chi ji ma yo du son

Ne un ne mom chun shi son

Shi ga nun gu de ro mom cho so

_**No?..NO?..., bueno entonces tendrías la bondad de retirarte? me gustaba cuando estaba sola….**_

Du bon da shi o ji o shal dan han bon ye LUV LUV

Ne ja sin man sa rang ha nan i rol jul mol las jo NO NO

Sa rang e mo dun gol ba chil le i jen byon ha ji an hu le

Gu t orok won nes don dang shi nul sa rang he

_**No.. no quiero estoy muy cansado así que…. Lo lamento…. – hablo antes de quedarse dormido.**_

No man no myon mo dun ge dal lo jo come on

Sa rang he yo ne ge da g awa jo yo

I ron ne g ana de o sek ha jo Bring on

Gu de ne mam ba da jo yo

_**Que?...oye… oye….ash!... Que molesto…, ahora lo único que me queda es escuchar música ya que mi paz se fue al más allá.**_

Ne ga su mi kong kong ne ip su ri konn kong

Ne ma mi ne un ni ne mo dun ge

To no man bo myon kong kong su mi mak he o o

I jen ne ma mul da ga jo ga yo

You will be mine, will be mine

I wil be your forever lover

You will be mine. Will be mine

I will be your forever lover

Jong shi nob shi dal ryon

Yong wa sog ju in gong sal mun

No m una man un gol hil ge man du lo so

Nan bo so na go si po

No man bo myon mo dun ge dal lo jo Come on

Sa rang he yo ne ge da g awa jo yo

I ron ne ga na de o sek ha jo Bring on

Gu de ne mam ba da jo yo

Ne ga su mi kong kong ne ip su ri kong kong

Ne ma mi ne un ni ne mo dun ge

To no man bo myon kong kong su mi mak he o o

I jen ne ma mul da ga jo ga yo

Ne ga su mi kong kong ne ip su ri kong kong

Ne ma mi ne un ni ne mo dun ge

To no man bo myon kong kong su mi mak he o o

I jen ne ma mul da ga jo ga yo

You will be mine….

Asunto ji Hoo….- el día anterior-…..

Estas seguro abuelo? – preguntaba el nieto del presidente.

Si hijo estoy seguro además mi amigo me ayudó mucho cuando éramos pequeños - hablo nostálgico este.-además estoy seguro que te llevaras bien con ella.-termino sereno el abuelo.

Bueno…, como dices tengo que ir a busan..¿Verdad?...- pregunto ji Hoo.

SI, tienes que ir por el bien de tu museo musical hijo, si quieres hazlo hoy mismo para que regreses mañana.

Bueno en ese caso me voy ahora mismo, me despido, regresare mañana.

Después de hacer todo el asunto del museo, por fin termine. Ahora tocaba regresar a Seúl .me quede a dormir en un hotel ya que era demasiado tarde como para pedir un servicio de vuelo.

Me desperté a las 10:00 am , me reprendí por levantarme tan tarde, pero es que en verdad aún seguía muy cansado.

Al llegar al aeropuerto saque un boleto para las 11:20, me senté esperando que el dichoso avión llegara, tanto era mi cansancio que me quede sumamente dormido.

_Por favor señores pasajeros sírvanse a abordar vuelo de 11:20….. Por favor señores pasajeros sírvanse a abordar vuelo de 11:20_.- Escuche que repetían una y otra vez pero no me movía estaba tan cansado que no me movía.

_Por favor señor ji Hoo si se encuentra presente sírvase a abordar el vuelo_….. esta vez escuche que llamaron a mi nombre así que con el cansancio encima me levante e ingrese al avión.

Al ver mi boleto vi que mi asiento era casi el ultimo tenía tanta esperanza de encontrar un asiento vacío y tirarme a dormir ahí. Lo encontré casi grito de felicidad. Estaba mucho más cerca que mi asiento así que lo ocupe.

Vi a una chica sentada a mi lado pero no le tome importancia mi objetivo ahí era dormir un poco hasta llegar a Seúl.

Vi cuando la chica se cambió de posición hacia el frente y susurro algo inentendible.- pero luego me miro y me dijo:

Ey! Tu…¿estás seguro que te toca este asiento? – pregunto algo fuerte ¿creo que esta chica se debería quitar los audífonos?

No – le respondí secamente.

No?..NO?..., bueno entonces tendrías la bondad de retirarte? me gustaba estar sola….- me volvió a gritar.

No.. no quiero estoy muy cansado así que…. Lo lamento…. – hable antes de fingir estar dormido aunque luego de escuchar.- Que?...oye… oye….ash!... Que molesto…, ahora lo único que me queda es escuchar música ya que mi paz se fue al más allá..- en realidad me dormí.

Pvo normal_-

Después de la plática pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando la aeromoza se acercó ofreciéndoles a los pasajeros unas bebidas y algo de comida.

Pvo Min Seo Hyung_

Agg… sigue durmiendo el rey de los tontos...- pensé molesta dirigiéndome a mi acompañante en el avión.

Mmm…perdón me dejaría un vaso de agua? – pregunte a la azafata.

Uh?, claro señorita tome.- cogí mi vaso con agua pero por un movimiento inoportuno del avión derrame el agua encima del chico que estaba durmiendo.

Ash!- grito totalmente espantado. Yo no sabía si morirme de risa o ayudarlo, después de todo le dije que no se pusiera a mi lado.

Lo siento - pedí antes de explotar de risa.

Aish!...aish!., era lo único que respondía.- de todos modos te dije que no te pusieras a mi lado.- culmine sonriéndole lo más burlona que pude, no soy de actuar así pero ese chico no sé por qué me hace hervir la sangre y me hace actuar raro ¿Qué pasa?.

Vi que se empezaba a sacar su camisa, estaba un poco asustada me puse sumamente nerviosa no sabía que hacer.-E! Q-Que haces?...acaso no sabes que existe un baño?!- le grite.

Tsk! ¿no me digas que te vas a poner nerviosa?, además fuiste tú la que me arrojo el agua- me contesto sonriendo irónico.

Si… Pero no lo hice a propósito.- me apresure a contestar.

Bueno.. Entonces déjame cambiarme tranquilo o me vas a seguir viendo? – pregunto con esa sonrisa que me hace enojar!.

Aigghtt!- voltee muy frustrada en dirección a la ventanilla.

Bueno niñita nerd ya estoy..…- escuche que hablo esa voz que lo único que me hace es enfurecer.

¿ a quién le dices niñita nerd? He? – le conteste molesta.

Mmm a ti? – contesto señalándome.

Ay ahora por qué? ¿Qué tengo de nerd? – pregunte aún más molesta.

Tus lentes….- contesto con simpleza.

Tsk!¿qué? ¿Acaso por qué utilizo lentes soy nerd? Ja!- me causas gracia…- intente burlarme de él.

Vi como sonreía de costado a mi parecer preparaba otra frase para lanzarme pero no, no aparecía nada…

Bueno… creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo…- hablo sereno creo yo expresando verdad en sus palabras.

Umm? Tienes razón todo es tu culpa.- hable aun enojada por lo de NERD.

Vi cómo se movía debido a su risa.- tienes razón es mi culpa por no dejarte tranquila en tu amada soledad.- expreso.

Si!- grite- debiste haber ido a tu lugar….

Bueno no importa el vuelo ya está por finalizar así que dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – con esa pregunta yo me quede sumamente sorprendida.

Amm? Mi nombre? – pregunte señalándome a mí misma.

Si el tuyo…- contesto riendo.

M-me llamo Min Seo Hyung...y el tuyo?- pregunte.

El mío es ji Hoo Yoon – contesto mostrándome una sonrisa.

Que chico para más bipolar fue lo único que pude pensar.

_Señores pasajeros por favor prepárense para el aterrizaje – escuche avisar a la aeromoza._

Pvo normal._

Por fin!- expresaba alegre Min seo.- estoy a punto de llegar oh! ….llamare a papa para que le avise a su amigo que me venga recoger….

Cogió su celular y marco números para luego esperar a que le contestaran. ¿Hola? … apa! …sii….sii…. bien… apa ya llege puedes llamar a tu amigo y decirle que me venga a ver?...aa…ok…entonces..¿ya está aquí? ¿Verdad?...Ujum ok!... Adiós …..Tu también.

Yupii! Que alegría!. Grito después de colgar.- estoy segura que desde ahora será el comienzo de una nueva vida!.

Ji Hoo solo la veía como si estuviera viendo algo realmente extraño ¿esa chica estaba muy animada de llegar a Seúl? Bueno…

Al aterrizar Min seo se fue por un lado y ji Hoo por otro después de todo no habían sido muy! Unidos en el viaje….

A ver….mi papa dijo una limusina blanca….mmm…ah! la encontré!...- hablo contenta Min seo dirigiéndose a la limusina.

Mmm buenos días!- saludo cortésmente la chica.

Mmm? Buenos días….perdone…¿pero usted es?...- hablo un señor de edad quien se encontraba dentro de la limusina.

Amm? De casualidad usted no es amigo de lee tae Hyung? – pregunto pensando que se había confundido de limusina.

Aaa! Min seo Hyung ¡que alegría verte! Estas muy guapa! – saludo el presidente muy contento a Min seo.

Jajaja muchas gracias Ahjussi muchas gracias por dejarme vivir en su casa!- agradeció la chica.

Hija!... no tienes que agradecer…. Tu padre y yo de pequeños fuimos muy unidos muy cercanos así que no veo por qué no tratarte como una hija….

Muchas gracias Ahjussi – expreso alegre.- de casualidad está esperando alguien? – pregunto curiosa min seo.

Si hija, estoy esperando a mi nieto.- hablo contento el presidente.

Abuelo!... ya estoy aquí….- hablo llegando su nieto.

Qué bueno hijo, mira ella es la hija de mi mejor amigo! – la presento.

Ji Hoo lo único que fue es quedársela mirando sorprendido mientras que Min seo se puso pálida y lo señalo como si fuera un fantasma…¿TU?! Grito a todo pulmón..


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! ^-^ que alegría…. Seguir con mi historia :3 bueno sin más agradezco los comentarios jajajaja tranquila CarlotaHdez seguiré ya te dije que la terminare no tienes de que preocuparte ^-^ y ola!nueva seguidora de mi fict Sui-AliRs gracias por comentar! y por cierto no se preocupenn seguire ejjejeje! ^-^ hola..! Annima es un gusto que leas mi fict… tienes razón me confundí en eso ups! Jajajaja pero prometo no equivocarme mucho con lo demás….y tu mari gracias tambien ;)

Bueno ahora si seguiré con la historia ^-^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tienda de avena jueves por la tarde._

_Las hermanas y Jae Kyung se encontraban en la tienda de avena, mientras Jae y Jan di conversaban Ga Eul limpiaba el lugar. Ésta lo hacía con un tipo de resentimiento ¿acaso estaba molesta?...bueno…._

_Pvo Ga Eul.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Agg…. Sonrisa impertinente porque tienes que estar gravada en mi cabeza?...por que no te vas?..., dije que no me causabas ningún sentimiento…Aigghtt.. No puede ser….por que no sales?._

_Agarre el trapo con el que limpiaría y empecé a "sacar brillo" a el vidrio, tenía que hacer algo. Desde que llegue no dejo de pensar en esa sonrisa… dije que esta no causaría ningún efecto en mí…pero…. Aigghtt! Lo detesto…._

_Empecé con mi obra de limpieza cuando lo volví a ver….. Ahí estaba a unos metros de mi, sacudí la cabeza y no se iba luego me frote los ojos y nada…..eso quiere decir… que…..hay no… de un rápido movimiento me metí en la cocina, si no se iba eso quiere decir que en verdad estaba ahí.- Es mejor no salir por un rato - susurre._

_Pvo normal._ _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_El sonido de la campanilla indicaba un nuevo cliente, Jan di se aproximó a saludar pero al ver quiénes eran se quedó sorprendida.- oh?...Woo Bin sunbae ….. Yi Jeong sunbae. ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto curiosa._

_Hola! – Contesto Woo Bin – venimos a hablar contigo y con Jae.- indico este._

_Mmm? Woo Bin? – hablo la heredera del grupo JK.- ¿Qué pasa?_

_Es sobre la nueva tarjeta roja – hablo Yi Jeong un tanto intranquilo._

_Tarjeta roja? – pregunto Jae Kyung sumamente confundida, mientras que Jan di se había puesto pálida, sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno…. Aquí me encuentro… - hablo Min seo.-la habitación que me dejo ocupar el señor presidente.- estoy tan contenta!, mañana por fin vere a Jae y mis dos nuevas compañeras…. Pero… por qué!? De toda la gente que existe en el universo me viene a tocar con la persona que me enoje en el avión…. Dios mío !yo! y Mi estupidez….

Pero que voy hacer además el señor ji Hoo no le ha tomado mucha importancia ¿no es así? …. Que mal me siento… TToTT – finjo llorar la misma – por qué!? Por qué!?... si mama estuviera de hecho me hubiera ayudado + ¬+

Min seo se aproximó a coger su bolso y sacar su billetera, en esta traía una foto, la foto de su madre a la cual extrañaba enormemente.- mama…- hablo acariciando el retrato.- no sabes la falta que me haces, a pesar de que no te conocí… me haces falta…- al decir lo ultimo las lágrimas empezaron asomarse a sus ojos – de verdad quisiera que estés aquí… con migo y que nunca te hubieras ido…. Necesito contarte mis cosas… mis ejemplo –. Intento formar una sonrisa, pero le fue inútil -. Me encantaría que estés conmigo y conocieras esta genial casa…. Aún sigo echándome la culpa… nunca… nunca voy a dejar de creer que yo soy la culpable de que no estés aquí… este dolor me consume cada día y no se puede ir…. Me siento tan mal….como quisiera que me abrazaras y me consolaras que me dijeras que estas bien y que no es mi culpa…. Pero no!….. No es así!… mami Te amo!.- min seo se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerro sus ojos y empezó a cantar.

_Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido _

_Que estoy desesperada según mis latidos _

_No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor _

Ji Hoo revisaba sus cosas y entre ellas se encontró con el celular de la chica ¿Cómo ha llegado acá?- se preguntó – es mejor devolvérselo antes de que se empieza a preocupar.

Se aproximó a la puerta de dicha chica y la entre abrió, escucho un canto y se quedó parado ,no se movía, estaba fascinado, la voz de ella era sumamente hermosa.

_Y antes de perder de vista mi camino _

_Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino _

_Es junto a ti mama…. _

Mama? – se preguntó mentalmente el joven Yoon 

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía _

_y quédate tantito más quiero que estés conmigo_

_y abrázame….. y abrázame he…ee ….y abrázame hey hey… y abrázame… no no.._

_Dame una razón para quedarme _

_Yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo _

_Hasta que me haya ido _

_y abrázame…y abrázame….y abrázame….y abrázame…. _

_Dame una razón para quedarme _

_Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido _

_Que estoy desesperada según mis latidos _

_No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor…._

Ji Hoo la escucho llorar, aquella chica estaba llorando, un impulso en su corazón le hizo adentrarse a la habitación.

Min seo al verlo entrar se paró rápidamente y se secó las lágrimas.- S-señor ji Hoo.- hablo apresuradamente.- l-lo siento… le juro que no volveré hacer ruido…. – expreso temerosa.

Por qué llorabas?- pregunto sin rodeos ji Hoo.

Umm?... no, no es nada…. No se preocupe – contesto fingiendo sonreír. se iba a meter al baño porque necesitaba seguir desfogando su tristeza , pero fue ahí cuando sintió que tiraron de su brazo, estaba tan indefensa que no se opuso, callo en el pecho del chico que ahora ya no le parecía una persona majadera y se puso a llorar , recordar a su madre siempre tenía como resultado terminar a si .- la ve?.- pregunto señalando la foto, .- es mi madre…., ella murió cuando apenas tenía 4 años…y fue por mi culpa, el vidrio callo…. El vidrio c-callo y y-yo soy la única culpable….- culmino llorando aún más fuerte ; ji Hoo volvió a sentir ese sentimiento extraño en su corazón y la abrazo mucho más fuerte permitiéndole que llorara todo lo que ella quisiera, entendía ese dolor de culpa más que nadie, ese maldito dolor que te consume y te hace perder las fuerzas de la vida, ese maldito dolor que no te deja vivir en paz, ese maldito dolor que también lo consumía a él y el cual conocía a la perfección.

Poco a poco la chica fue quedando dormida, al sentir su cuerpo depender de él ji Hoo la cargo para luego acostarla en su cama.- tienes que ser fuerte.- le susurro antes de irse a su dormitorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué?!- grito Jae molesta golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.- ¿cómo... Como es posible que…? ¿ tu!...?...AICH!- grito frustrada, cogió su cartera y se dirigió a la puerta.- los niños de HIM SAE* tenían razón….-. Expreso esto con una mirada triste y furiosa para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Para los demás lo que había dicho Jae era sumamente extraño… pero para Woo Bin… él lo entendía a la perfección así que antes de salir corriendo le dijo a Yi Jeong.- espérame, vendré luego.- a lo que este asintió.

Tan pronto como Woo Bin saliera corriendo, Yi Jeong recibió una llamada a la que contesto rápidamente.

ee… Jan di.- hablo su jefe.- toma tienes que llevar estas entregas.- ordeno.

Qué?...pero jefe mañana me humillaran en el colegio y a usted le importa una entrega?...- cuestiono molesta.

E niña… quieres seguir trabajando?-. Pregunto

Jan di se apresuró a coger la entrega y salir corriendo del lugar.

La llamada de Yi Jeong termino así que se adentró al local.

Ga Eul …- hablo la jefa – ve y atiende al joven!.- indico .

Qué?... no jefa por favor él no quiere nada… solo está esperando a su amigo!...- excuso al borde del llanto.

He… ya Ga Eul no seas dramática… además la gente puede cambiar de parecer ¿no?- le interrogo la misma.

Aich!… está bien….- acepto de mala gana la hermana de Jan di. Y se aproximó a la mesa en la que se encontraba – necesita algo?- pregunto seca.

Umm? Ga Eul…. Ja… quien diría que te encontraría acá?.- le pregunto divertido.

Ya… le pregunte si necesitaba algo!...- hablo esta vez enojada.

No… no quiero nada.- hablo riendo de la actitud de la chica y espero a que se retirara para luego decir.- E! camarera quiero un café! -.

Ga Eul al escucharlo quiso retroceder y ahorcarlo pero no, no podía ese señor_ con actitud infantil _ que estaba sentado allá era un cliente más así que tenía que atenderlo.- Pero ups! Acá no vendemos café! Así que tendrá que ir a una cafete….- no termino de hablar ya que su jefa paso como un rayo y le entrego una taza de café al chico.

Aich!... – se maldijo a si misma.- jefa nosotros no vendemos café! – grito molesta.

Hay… lo sé pero ese joven es muy apuesto…. Deberías hacerlo tu novio – le susurro en el oído causando que a Ga Eul se sumerja en una verguenza profunda.

Con Jae y Woo Bin.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jae se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque y observaba jugar a dos niños, unos niños tan parecidos a ella y a Woo Bin cuando eran pequeños, se acordó que ella no le importaba el juego que quisiera jugar su amigo, si lo jugaba con el todo sería divertido, recordó que ella aún seguía profundamente enamorada de él pero por miedo a perder su amistad no se lo decía .- se arrepintió de las palabras dichas hace un momento y quería retroceder el tiempo pero no, no se puede así que para poder sentirse mejor compraría un regalo de corazón que recompensen las palabras que salieron de su boca. Antes de irse se acercó a los niños y les regalo unas paletas a los dos , a lo que los niños aceptaron gustosamente. Luego la heredera del grupo JK tomo rumbo a la tienda de peluches, se dirigió allí sin saber que sus movimientos eran vigilados hace ya un buen rato por un chico.

Recorrió la tienda entera en busca de un peluche único, esa tienda era realmente hermosa los peluches eran mezclas de animales BANGO RU a si se llamaba… luego de buscar por un buen rato se sintió agotada y nada... no consiguió ninguno que le llamara la atención, triste y abatida dirigiendose a la salida se encontró con uno que le llamo muchísimo la atención era la mezcla de un cerdito con un conejito era realmente hermoso, lo cogió y lo dirigió a la caja para poder pagarlo.

Muchas gracias señorita.- agradeció la vendedora a lo que Jae asintió.

Justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta se chocó con la persona a la que iba a buscar.

Woo Bin…- hablo en susurro.- perdóname, lo siento yo no quería decir eso.- dijo lanzándose a los brazos de este para ponerse a llorar.

Ya mona, yo también tengo la culpa después de todo te debo una explicación no crees? – le pregunto.

Si…- le contesto esta.

Bueno vamos, que la gente me está empezando a ver raro.- confeso este un poco avergonzado.

Está bien.- volvió a decir Jae.

Woo Bin la jalo hasta el parque en el que hace un momento estaba ella y la sentó en la misma banca.

Mira… te explicare el por qué estoy en el f4, aparte de que ellos son mis amigos, ellos tamb…- no termino de hablar ya que Jae le entrego el peluche.

Toma.- le dijo entregándole el pequeño regalo.- no te preocupes, con decirme que son tus amigos es suficiente, una amistad no se puede arrebatar ¿verdad?, estoy muy apenada por las palabras que dije en la tienda de avena, lo único que me importa es que no estés molesto conmigo.

Woo Bin miro la bolsa confundido y luego la miro a ella.- porque tendría que estar molesto contigo?- le pregunto.- eres una amiga de esas que no se pueden cambiar- le quiño el ojo.

Jae sonrió para luego decirle entusiasmada .- ábrelo!.-

e…tu!.. Pareces una niña pequeña.- le hablo sonriente.

E!...- inflo sus mofletes.- vamos ábrelo!.- le volvió a gritar la chica.

Woo Bin al abrirlo se quedó sorprendido nunca había visto esta "especie" de peluche así que le parecía fascinante.

WoW! Es un conejo cerdo? O un cerdo conejo? – le pregunto divertido.

A! uy… me olvide preguntar, ahora regreso espera.- hablo Jae arrebatándole el peluche de las manos.

No!..no!- hablo Woo Bin.- creo que le pondré… Jae!.

Que! .- Grito está indignada.- es que acaso me parezco un cerdito!.

Bueno….- Woo Bin intentaba hacerla enojar.

Oie! Responde!- grito enojada.

Disculpe señorita.- hablaron los niños a los cuales ella les había entregado unas paletas antes.

Ummm?- pregunto confundida Jae.

Tome.- y los dos le entregaron unos globos con forma de corazón.

Aww!... de verdad son para mí?- interrogo esta.

Si.- contestaron los pequeños, para luego salir corriendo.

Hey! Mira Woo Bin! No son bonitos estos globos.- le pregunto la chica.

Ajajaja- rio este.- vámonos Yi Jeong debe estar esperándome.

Esta bien…pero…...¿ACASO ME PARESCO UN CERDITO?! – volvió a gritar.

Jajajja calla vámonos – agarro a Jae de la cintura y la coloco en sus hombros.

E! Woo Bin! Bájame! Esto es muy incómodo!.- Hacia un berrinche la heredera mientras que por dentro su corazón latía de alegría.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar a la tienda de avena Jae se encontraba emocionada y no solo por el hecho de que había recibido aquellos globos de parte de los niños sino que también la manera en la que Woo Bin la había traído era para ponerse muy contenta.

Hey! Men! veo que me esperaste?- hablo Woo Bin refiriéndose a Yi Jeong a lo que este contesto con su típica sonrisa.

WoW…. que bellos globos – hablo impresionada Ga Eul.

Si? Verdad! – contesto Jae animada.- toma te regalo uno!.

Enserio?… gracias!- contesto Ga Eul.

Bueno ahora si me retiro, adiós – se despidió Woo Bin.

Espera…Y ese muñeco?- pregunto el joven So.

Mmm?...este.- pregunto señalándolo el gánster.- se llama Jae…- .

Jae? – pregunto Ga Eul.- pero qué bonito!.

Parece ser que a ti todo te parece bonito – contesto Yi Jeong.

e.. ashh…que gracioso..- reprocho molesta Ga Eul olvidando su globo en el aire dejándolo que flotara hasta que chocara con el techo.

Que? No.. mi globo.. – expreso triste Ga Eul intentando alcanzarlo pero era sumamente alto como para hacerlo; luego sintió que era aprisionada de la cintura y la levantaron dejándola que pueda alcanzar el objeto.

Deberías tener más cuidado – hablo el chico de la sonrisa perfecta .

Ga Eul lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, causando que el joven So sonría de tanta inocencia.

Aish! Y ahora qué haremos? - ?- expreso molesta Jae una vez que los chicos se fueron.

Um?.. Es cierto… No lo sé… pero de algo estoy segura… defenderé a mi hermana a toda costa. – contesto Ga Eul muy segura de lo que decía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Al día siguiente…..

Cuando Jae y las hermanas ingresaban al colegio , esta recibe una llamada a la que contesta muy apurada.

Min seo! He estado intentando comunicarme contigo toda la tarde de ayer y nada! Dónde estás? ….. _**Puedes voltear un rato**__?..._para que lo haría?…._**plis hazlo**__!_..._bueno…... __**TADA!...**_

MIN SEO! - grito Jae totalmente sorprendida.

JAE!... te extrañe mucho! – hablo la chica mientras la abrazaba.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

wo! termine el capi mañana seguire con otro lo siento por que parece ser corto pero no, se preocupen el otro capi sera mas largo! ejejjejeje e,e! ^-^ hasta la proxima !

muchas gracias y espero comentarios! :)


End file.
